In order to guide rolling elements in a rolling-element bearing a variety of different cages are used. A plurality of cage segments can also be used that complement each other to form a cage. For this purpose the cages usually include a plurality of pockets, wherein in each pocket a rolling element can be guided. The pocket can be delimited, for example, in the circumferential direction, by a bridge. The bridges usually connect two circumferential rings, which each delimit the pockets in an axial direction.
When cages support rolling elements that have edges, for example, needle rollers, cylindrical rollers, tapered rollers, or the like, the edges of these rolling elements can run or rub against the rolling-element bearing cage. The cage or the rolling element can thereby be damaged. The rubbing should therefore be avoided to the extent possible.
In order to reduce or prevent the rubbing, many conventional cages have recess in a bridge region that effectively prevent such edge contacts. The recesses are usually located in a transition to the circumferential rings.
Under unfavorable circumstances, such recesses can lead to a cage failure. This can be due to the fact that due to the recess a width or an extension of the bridge is reduced in a circumferential direction. A material weakening can thereby possibly arise, which is especially undesirable in the transition to the annular side region of the cage. Under unfavorable circumstances, in the event of a recurring load that acts, for example, on the cage in the event of a rolling-element tilting or a rolling-element skewing, damage to the rolling-element bearing cage can occur. A rolling-element skewing can, for example, load the bridge in a region near the recesses and generate a material stress in the recesses. Under unfavorable circumstances this can lead to a breakage of the cage and to a bearing failure. This is undesirable.
Some conventional rolling-element bearing cages are treated by shot peening in order to reduce a tendency for bridge breakages. Compressive stresses should thereby be reduced at a bridge surface, specifically in the region of the recesses. This treatment can be very expensive and under unfavorable circumstances, unfortunately, also not be sufficiently effective.